Nie próbuj mnie naprawić - nie jestem zepsuty
by theKasiaLin
Summary: Syriusz doskonale pamięta moment, gdy po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że coś jest z nim „nie tak". Aseksualny!Syriusz, Acefobia (również uwewnętrzniona), dub-con (wątpliwa zgoda) i odniesienie do sytuacji non-con (gwałtu) Alternatywna rzeczywistość: czasy obecne, świat bez magii


Disclaimer:

Ani postacie, ani historia nie są moje (postacie należą do JKR, a historia jest Littleoldmeeee)

Tłumaczenie „Don't try to fix me (I'm not broken)" (Littleoldmeeeee)

Betowała missMHO :D

Za wszelkie pozostałe błedy odpowiedzialność ponoszę ja.

Dostępne również na Ao3

* * *

Syriusz doskonale pamięta moment, gdy po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że coś jest z nim „nie tak". Że nie działa w taki sposób, jak inni. Od kiedy pamiętał, James leciał na tą ładną rudą, która chodziła z nimi na chemię, ale Syriusz nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. A przynajmniej nie do czasu kiedy…

\- Hej Łapo, a o kim _ty_ myślisz, kiedy walisz sobie konia?

\- Co?

\- O kim myślisz?

-Ja nie… - odpowiedział zdezorientowany Syriusz.

\- Jak to, "ty nie"? – ze śmiechem wtrącił się Peter. – Każdy o kimś myśli. No dalej, nie wstydź się.

\- Nie… nie to miałem na myśli – powiedział Syriusz, czując się nagle bezbronny. – Ja nie… - ze zdenerwowaniem oblizał suche usta. Miał ten nawyk od lat. – Ja… tego nie robię.

Peter wyglądał na oszołomionego, a oczy Jamesa rozszerzyły się, gdy ten zrozumiał, co Syriusz miał na myśli. Syriusz z kolei poczuł się _paskudnie_ , był niespokojny, a nawet _zawstydzony_. Bo niby dlaczego on tego nie robił, skoro najwyraźniej wszyscy inni to robili. Syriusz nawet nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, żeby _to_ zrobić, bo niby po co? Tylko, co to mówiło o nim?

Że był inny, dziwny, _wybrakowany_.

Po niezręcznej rozmowie z Jamesem, który zapewniał go, że to, że się nie masturbuje, ani nie myśli o nikim w taki sposób jest w porządku (w co Syriusz nie uwierzył, bo w oczach Jamesa widoczne było zaniepokojenie, a Peter ciągle wyglądał na _mocno_ zdziwionego), Syriusz, w zaciszu swojego pokoju, próbował. Naprawdę próbował. Ale żadne ruchy ręką w pobliżu krocza, żadne pocieranie tej delikatnej (choć nadal obojętnej) części jego ciała nie sprawiło, że poczuł się dobrze – przeciwnie, czuł się strasznie niekomfortowo i po prostu _źle_.

Syriusz nie chciał przyznać, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Że jest zepsuty. Że nie działa właściwie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie czuje tego, co inni. Nie potrafił nawet zrozumieć, czego tak dokładnie mu brakuje. Bo on widział tych wszystkich pięknych ludzi wokół i potrafił podziwiać ich piękno. Ale obserwując ich, wiedział też z całą pewnością, że robienie z nimi czegokolwiek, co wykracza poza całowanie go obrzydza. Nigdy nie czuł pożądania, a jednak jakaś jego część pragnęła to poczuć. Nawet jeśli było to dla niego coś tak odległego i niekomfortowego.

W końcu – jednego niesamowicie krępującego dnia – zabrał się na odwagę, żeby zapytać Jamesa, co tak właściwie mu umyka. James, jąkając się i rumieniąc, w końcu opowiedział mu o tym uczuciu ciepła zbierającego się w podbrzuszu, o pożądaniu sprawiającym, że jego penis zaczyna niekontrolowanie robić się twardy, o uczuciu jakby prąd przechodził przez jego kręgosłup. Ale było też coś więcej niż to: podświadoma, naturalna chęć – a nawet potrzeba którą odczuwał. Z każdym słowem (każdym wypowiedzianym w dobrej intencji słowem) do Syriusza docierało coraz bardziej, że jest z nim coś bardzo nie tak.

Na początku było mu ciężko. Naprawdę cholernie ciężko. Były noce, gdy Syriusz przeklinał siebie i to, że jest zepsuty. Gdy płakał. Gdy modlił się do Boga, żeby dał mu _to_ , czego mu brakuje. _Wszystko_ czego chciał, to być normalnym. Ale tak się nigdy nie stało. Nigdy nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal był zepsuty.

Wtedy Syriusz zaczął się uczyć. Uczył się jak udawać, że posyłane mu spojrzenia sprawiają mu przyjemność. Uczył się jak powstrzymać dreszcz, gdy czyjaś ręka zawędrowała zbyt wysoko. Wymuszał uśmiechy, odwzajemniał mrugnięcia i skrupulatnie kopiował zachowanie Jamesa flirtującego z dziewczynami przy barze, do czasu aż stał się w tym kimś w rodzaju eksperta. Dowiedział się, czego ludzie się po nim spodziewają, ale nigdy tego nie _czuł_. Wiedział tylko, że to jest ważne. Że bez tego nie jest kompletny. Że jest _zepsuty_.

Jego życie było samotne. Robił wymówki. Jego randki nigdy do niczego nie prowadziły. Małe kłamstewka z czasem się kumulowały. A on nadal tego nie czuł.

Ale wszystko było w porządku.

To było lepsze, niż to nieprzyjemne, niekomfortowe uczucie, które pojawiało się na każdą myśl o zrobieniu czegokolwiek nawet w najmniejszym stopniu związanego z seksem.

Więc wszystko było w porządku.

(A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał każdego ranka gdy się golił i każdego wieczora gdy widział swoje odbicie w szybie autobusu, którym wracał z pracy.)

Trochę trudniej było mu przekonać siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdy widział łatwość, jaką James i Peter i wszyscy inni jego przyjaciele (i, szczerze mówiąc cały cholerny świat) mieli w kontaktach ze swoimi ukochanymi: beztroskie pocałunki w czoło czy kącik ust, wygodne i opiekuńcze ramiona obejmujące tę drugą osobę. Bo on tego _chciał_. Chciał tego łagodnego, kochającego towarzystwa innej osoby. Naprawdę tego chciał. Ale wiedział, że nie może tego mieć, bo oznaczałoby to zgodę na wszystko, co idzie w parze ze związkiem. A społeczeństwo mówiło mu, że w tym pakiecie najważniejszy jest seks. Nikt przecież nie chce jakiegoś zepsutego na wpół człowieka, którego kutas odmawia jakiejkolwiek reakcji na cokolwiek – na obraz, na dźwięk, na drugą osobę.

Był pełen nienawiści do samego siebie. Był zmęczony byciem zepsutym. Był zawstydzony i samotny. Ale wszystko było w porządku.

Bo musiało być.

Bo nie istniał nikt, kto mógłby go naprawić.

Remus był znajomym znajomych.

Kiedy James po raz pierwszy przedstawił go swojej nowej dziewczynie, Lily Evans, ta wzięła sobie za punkt honoru, żeby znaleźć Syriuszowi jego drugą połówkę. Ponieważ Syriusz wiedział, jak szybko Lily stawała się niezwykle ważną osobą w życiu Jamesa, i ponieważ jakaś jego część nadal miała nadzieję, że może, _może_ , jedna z tych niezliczonych, przedstawionych mu przez Lily osób będzie w stanie go naprawić, Syriusz nie opierał się. Chodził na randki do restauracji, do kina, do kawiarni. Chodził na wszystkie rodzaje randek, ale rzadko prowadziły one do czegoś więcej.

Nigdy nie powiedział Lily o dziewczynie, która wmówiła sobie, ze Syriusz musiał być w przeszłości zgwałcony albo być ofiarą molestowania (co było do pewnego stopnia zrozumiałe biorąc pod uwagę reputację jego rodziny w kwestii tego jak traktowali dzieci) i tygodniami próbowała namówić Syriusza na pojawienie się na spotkaniach jakiejś grupy wsparcia i „naprawiać" go na inne sposoby (Syriusz zawsze uprzejmie odmawiał).

Nie mógł też zmusić się do powiedzenia Jamesowi o facecie, który uśmiechał się szyderczo, kiedy Syriusz mówił, że nie lubi seksu. Uśmiechał się tylko i mówił, że Syriusz nie spotkał jeszcze po prostu odpowiedniej osoby i próbował to na nim wymusić. Ani o tej sytuacji, na wspomnienie której Syriusz nadal czuł przypływ paniki i zaczynał się trząść – więc tłumił te wspomnienia i obiecywał sobie, że nigdy już nie znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji.

Syriusz odkrył, że społeczeństwo ma pewne oczekiwania, co do idealnego czasu, kiedy _to_ powinno się wydarzyć. A Syriusz wzdrygał się na myśl o _tym_. Więc w momencie, kiedy zaczynały pojawiać się wskazówki w stylu wędrujących rąk czy sugestywnych spojrzeń, wszystko było skończone. Po raz kolejny wszystko było skończone i Syriusz znowu lądował u Lily z jej nieskończoną listą potencjalnych partnerów i partnerek.

Remus, według Lily, był miłym, odrobinę głupkowatym, ale uroczym i lojalnym mężczyzną. Był też strasznym nerdem i jej najbliższym przyjacielem (co Syriusz zrozumiał, jako ostrzeżenie, że będzie cierpiał jeśli skrzywdzi Remusa).

To, o czym Lily nie wspomniała, to fakt, że Remus był niczym promień słońca, który przedziera się przez chmury. Był zarazem piękny, uroczy i przystojny. I sprawił, że po raz pierwszy w życiu Syriusz poczuł się kompletny.

Spotkali się w sobotni wieczór, kiedy James i Peter namówili Syriusza żeby poszedł się z nimi napić i potańczyć i wpadli na swoje dziewczyny niemal natychmiast po wejściu do klubu. Syriusz kończył swoje piwo i był gotowy do wyjścia zanim masa spoconych, obłapujących ciał na parkiecie zbliżyłaby się do niego za bardzo. Z doświadczenia wiedział już, że takie miejsca są niebezpieczne dla takich jak on. Mając obniżony poziom zahamowań i niesamowicie rozdmuchaną pewność siebie, ludzie ocierali się o niego w sposób, z jakim nie był sobie w stanie poradzić.

Jego myśli zaprzątały już łóżko, Netflix i pizza. Planując najkrótszą i najbezpieczniejszą drogę do wyjścia, miał już właśnie wstać i się ewakuować, gdy nagle pojawiła się przed nim Lily, promieniejąca dobrze znaną Syriuszowi determinacją. Syriusz w oczekiwaniu oblizał usta.

-Syriuszu, poznaj Remusa. – Syriusz ledwie słyszał Lily przez głośne dźwięki muzyki, ale zrozumiał, co powiedziała i stłumił w sobie jęknięcie (bo jedyne, o czym w tym momencie naprawdę marzył to by pójść do domu. Był już naprawdę zmęczony). Odwrócił się by uśmiechnąć się do nieznajomego

I…

Oh.

Lily była piękna – nawet będąc zepsutym, Syriusz potrafił docenić to jak czarna sukienka o kroju skater dress opinała jej krągłości. Potrafił docenić jej imponujące, gęste, ogniste loki. Ale ten mężczyzna to było coś zupełnie innego. Nie był atrakcyjny według standardów przedstawionych Syriuszowi przez społeczeństwo – był trochę zbyt długi, trochę zbyt chudy i kościsty, a jego cera trochę zbyt jasna. Ale Syriusz pomyślał, że jest piękny. Ponieważ jego złote oczy były pełne ciepła i dobroci, które docierały aż do jego głębi, wypełniając pęknięcia w jego sercu. I, jakimś cudem, Syriusz poczuł się odrobinę mniej zepsuty.

\- S…Syriusz – zająknął się, wyciągając rękę, a Remus odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni, promieniejąc. Syriusz poczuł, jak robi mu się ciepło wewnątrz, i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Lily w tajemniczy sposób zniknęła w tłumie, ale Syriusz ledwo to zarejestrował. Ciepło promieniujące od Remusa przepełniało go i jedyne, o czym myślał, to by czuć się tak już zawsze.

\- Mogę postawić ci drinka? – spytał Remus dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy Syriusz wypalił:

\- Fajny T-shirt.

Syriusz miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Zazwyczaj w takiej sytuacji wszystko szło gładko, ale w Remusie było coś takiego… a T-shirt był naprawdę zajebisty, okej?

Remus zamrugał zaskoczony i zaczął się śmiać. Zerknął na swój jasny, ukryty pod zieloną koszulą w kratę T-shirt z napisem: „Nie ma drugiej takiej imprezy jak impreza u Władcy Czasu, bo impreza u Władcy Czasu nie jest ograniczona standardowymi koordynatami czasowymi, a zatem trwa wiecznie".

\- Lubisz Doktora Who?

Syriusz zgodził się, żeby Remus postawił mu drinka i już wkrótce słowa płynęły niczym rzeka alkoholu sprzedawanego w klubie. Wszystkie myśli o łóżku zostały zastąpione przez myśli o Remusie i o tym, jak jego obecność sprawiała, że Syriusz czuł się pełen energii i _żywy_. Syriusz energetycznie gestykulował, gdy rozmawiali o swoim ulubionym doktorze („Tom Baker" powiedzieli jednocześnie i przybili sobie piątkę), o potworze, który sprawił, że mieli najgorsze koszmary (w przypadku Syriusza były to Płaczące Anioły, a w przypadku Remusa, Powódź. Na samo wspomnienie Remus zadrżał i musiał łyknąć swojego drinka), o antykobiecym podejściu Moffata, widocznym zarówno w Doktorze Who, jak i w Sherlocku. Syriusz otworzył się przed Remusem, opowiadał mu o swojej pracy, o muzyce, jaką lubił, o marzeniach. Odkrył, że chciał podzielić się tym wszystkim z Remusem. A Remus _słuchał_ tego, co miał do powiedzenia. I sprawiał, że Syriusz czuł się jakby to, co miał do powiedzenia, było ważne. Jakby oczekiwania społeczeństwa nie istniały. Jakby jedynym, czego Remus chciał od Syriusza to to, by ten był sobą. Jakby Syriusz był ważny i kompletny i co najważniejsze _nie był zepsuty_.

W końcu pojawił się James, oznajmiając, że jest już czwarta nad ranem i on chce wracać do domu, a Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że on i Remus spędzili przy barze cały ten czas. Chciał przeprosić za to Remusa, ale ten potrząsnął głową i oznajmił, że naprawdę świetnie się bawił i podał Syriuszowi zachlapaną piwem serwetkę z liczbami zapisanymi w lewym górnym rogu.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Syriusz napisał do osoby, która dała mu swój numer, bo pomyślał, że mógłby spróbować być z Remusem i może wtedy jego życie byłoby _naprawdę_ w porządku.

Syriusz wybrał dźwięk wydawany przez TARDIS jako dzwonek dla Remusa, a James skomentował, że nigdy nie widział, by Syriusz ruszał się tak szybko, jak wtedy, kiedy słyszał ten dźwięk. Syriusz i Remus pisali ze sobą często. Już po tygodniu, Syriusz czuł się tak, jakby znał Remusa przez całe życie. Chciał się z nim znowu zobaczyć, bo nawet jeśli pisanie z nim było świetne, to chciał znowu być obok Remusa. Znowu poczuć się tak swobodnie, jak czuł się w zatłoczonym barze tydzień wcześniej.

Minął kolejny tydzień nim Remus zasugerował, że mogliby wybrać się gdzieś razem na kolację – tylko we dwoje – a Syriusz zawahał się tylko przez chwilę nim entuzjastycznie przyjął tą propozycję. Oczywiście, zaraz po tym jak się zgodził, zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest randka i przypomniał sobie o wszystkich oczekiwaniach związanych z randkami. To mogło zniszczyć wszystko, co udało mu się stworzyć z Remusem. Będzie musiał wymyślić jakąś beznadziejną wymówkę, dlaczego nie mogą być razem – ale proszę, czy nie mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi, bo nie mógł już wyobrazić sobie swojego życia bez Remusa – albo gorzej, że Remus może po prostu, jak wszyscy inni, zostawić go, gdy Syriusz nie będzie mógł mu dać tego, czego chce.

Nie odwołał jednak randki. Może było to trochę samolubne z jego strony. Wiedział, w co się pakował, ale wcale nie zamierzał pozwolić na to, by ta randka doprowadziła do czegoś więcej. Ale naprawdę lubił Remusa i tak bardzo _chciał_ z nim być, że stwierdził, że chociaż na kilka godzin będzie w stanie przekonać sam siebie, że jest cały, normalny, i nie jest tak cholernie _zepsuty_.

Kolacja była cudowna. Remus uparł się, że to on zapłaci mimo jego znoszonych ubrań i faktu, że najwyraźniej ledwo co było go na to stać. Był jednak bardziej uparty niż Lily, więc Syriusz mu na to pozwolił, rzucając jednak bez zastanowienia:

– Następnym razem ja stawiam.

To, jak Remus widocznie się rozpromienił, było warte całego tego poczucia winy, jakie zaczął odczuwać Syriusz.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nie musiał znajdować żadnej wymówki. Remus, w przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednich randek, nie zaprosił go do siebie, ale objął go i delikatnie pocałował w policzek. Syriusz myślał, że eksploduje z radości i miał ogromną nadzieję, że niewinne pocałunki i uściski będą jedynym, czego Remus będzie od niego oczekiwał.

Remus nie przestawał go zaskakiwać. Gdy poszli do kina obejrzeć najnowszy Jurassic Park, Remus objął Syriusz i zapytał cicho:

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – a Syriusz odkrył, że naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadza.

Gdy poszli na lodowisko i Remus złapał Syriusza za rękę próbując niezgrabnie poruszać się po lodzie, co nie było łatwe przy takiej masie nieskoordynowanych kończyn, i za każdym razem, gdy ze śmiechem lądowali na lodzie, śmiejąc się, Syriusz znajdował się w objęciach Remusa i Syriusz czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Każdego ranka przed pracą szli razem na kawę i kiedy jednego razu Remus nie pocałował go w policzek, Syriusz zebrał w sobie odwagę by samemu zainicjować pocałunek. Gdy się już od siebie oderwali, oboje zarumienili się i promienieli. Planowali wspólną wyprawę na Comic Con – jako Jack Harness i Dziesiąty Doktor. Zrobili sobie kilkudniowy maraton Doktora Who. Ich przyjaciele przewracali oczami, komentując ich nerdostwo, a James wspomniał, że miło widzieć, jak Syriusz cały czas się uśmiecha.

(Syriusz pomyślał, że gdyby to mogło trwać wiecznie, to mógłby umrzeć szczęśliwy.)

Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Chociaż Syriusz kochał całować się z Remusem, dość szybko zauważył, że pewne pocałunki uwielbiał, a inne sprawiały, że czuł się strasznie niekomfortowo. Były te delikatne, niespieszne pocałunki na do widzenia; były te czułe, pełne miłości pocałunki poprzedzone komplementem ze strony Remusa, w które Syriusz zawsze był skłonny się zaangażować – stwierdzenie, że Syriusz nie uwielbiał tych pocałunków byłoby kłamstwem. Ale były też długie, pełne pasji pocałunki, gdy siedzieli na sofie Remusa i przerywali oglądanie powtórek Doktora Who; pocałunki, które mogłyby prowadzić do czegoś więcej gdyby tylko Syriusz nie był takim cholernym kłamcą. Te pocałunki sprawiały, że Syriusz czuje się źle i niepewnie i wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć o tym Remusowi. Ale wtedy Remus mógłby go po prostu zostawić, a Syriusz nie mógł wyobrazić sobie niczego gorszego.

A jednej nocy wszystko się naprawdę, cholernie schrzaniło.

James i Peter zmusili go, żeby znowu poszedł z nimi na imprezę, tym razem już w towarzystwie Lily i Remusa. Syriusz wypił odrobinę za dużo i okazało się, że kiedy jest już mocno pijany, całkiem łatwo przekonać go do tańczenia. Tak więc znalazł się na parkiecie, czując się okropnie skrępowanym, co sprawiało, że jego klatka piersiowa zaciskała się boleśnie, bo było mu po prostu _źle_ i dokładnie tego nie chciał, ale Remus wyglądał na _tak_ szczęśliwego, tańcząc razem z nim (Syriusz z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że Remus jest równie kiepski w tańczeniu co w jeździe na łyżwach). I wtedy atmosfera zaczęła gęstnieć…

Remus się o niego ocierał. Wszystkie sygnały ostrzegawcze w głowie Syriusza włączyły się i chciał stamtąd po prostu uciec, znaleźć jakąś wymówkę i uciec. Ale wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, to będzie to oznaczało koniec, a on nie mógł stracić Remusa. (Wiedział, że gdyby Remus nie był pijany, nigdy by się tak nie zachował, a przynajmniej nie bez jego wyraźnej zgody. Jednak w tym momencie nie było to ważne, bo w tym momencie Remus był pijany i zachowywał się dokładnie w ten sposób).

Intencje Remusa były oczywiste. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, zimno i wilgotno. Remus złapał Syriusza pod ramię i wyprowadził go na dwór. Ich pocałunek pod lampą uliczną był niezdarny i namiętny. Wezwali taksówkę. Mimo, że Syriusz wyglądał na spokojnego, podając swój adres (Remus zaczynał chichotać za każdym razem, gdy próbował podać swój) to mocno już panikował. Nie mógł zrobić tego, co Remus miał na myśli. Nie był głupi, dobrze wiedział, do czego ta cała sytuacja prowadzi. Ale nie mógł zmusić siebie do myślenia, że jakimś cudem będzie dobrze. Że chociaż raz w życiu uda mu się być normalnym. Że da radę udawać, że nie jest zepsutym śmieciem. I że zaciśnie zęby i jakoś to zniesie. A Remus po prostu go przeleci i potem nie odejdzie. Cicho modlił się – nie, żeby to kiedykolwiek zadziałało – żeby jego kutas zadziałał chociaż raz, albo żeby Remus jakimś cudem nie zauważył, że nie jest twardy.

Pijany Remus był nadmiernie uczuciowy: wtulał się w Syriusza, entuzjastycznie obsypywał jego szyję pocałunkami i Syriusz pomyślał, że gdyby nie był tak przerażony tym, co miało nadejść, to byłoby całkiem miłe.

Podróż taksówką skończyła się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Wygrzebując z kieszeni klucze, poprowadził Remusa do swojego mieszkania a gdy znaleźli się już w środku, cicho zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Mimo, że Remus był nietrzeźwy, zdawał się być niezwykle świadomym każdego ruchu Syriusza. Atmosfera zgęstniała i Remus, potykając się, ruszył w kierunku Syriusza. Zachichotał, gdy Syriusz go złapał.

Jego uśmiech znikł, gdy zauważył, że ręce Syriusza się trzęsą a jego twarz jest zbyt blada. Remus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy to jest okej? – zapytał gładząc policzek Syriusza, a Syriusz dostrzegł promyk nadziei, bo Remus właśnie dał mu szansę na wycofanie się.

Ale Syriusz z niej nie skorzystał.

Nie skorzystał z niej, bo to było to, czego chciał Remus, Zresztą prawie już udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że będzie okej, wiec tylko oblizał usta i powiedział

\- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz

(Czuł, że to jest to, czego chciał Remus, bo czuł jego erekcję na swoim udzie. Syriusz z kolei ostrożnie obrócił się w taki sposób, żeby Remus nie czuł jego miękkiego, bezużytecznego kutasa.)

\- Czy to jest to, czego ty chcesz? – spytał w odpowiedzi Remus odrobinę bardziej natarczywym tonem. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Syriusz odetchnął głęboko, wyplątał się z uścisku i pochylił się, żeby pocałować Remusa, początkowo delikatnie. I było okej, i będzie okej, nawet jeśli to, co miało nastąpić później, nie było i nigdy nie będzie okej. Ale musi być, bo Syriusz uwielbia Remusa. Uwielbia go na tyle, że jest w stanie znieść to i dużo więcej, jeśli właśnie tego będzie chciał Remus.

Pocałunek pogłębił się, kiedy szli w tył. Syriusz starał się oddawać pocałunek z pasją dorównującą tej Remusa. Usta Remusa znalazły się na jego szyi. Remus przestał całować go tylko po to by zapytać, czy może rozpiąć mu koszulę. Syriusz skinął głową i Remus szybko go jej pozbawił. Syriusz był pół nagi i niesamowicie bezbronny. Remus delikatnie pocierał jego sutki i Syriusz był pewien, że powinien był coś poczuć, ale tego nie czuł – oczywiście, że nie; nigdy nic nie czuł. Nogi ugięły się pod nim, gdy dotarli do łóżka, a Remus wylądował na nim, ocierając się o niego ponownie, i jeszcze raz. Erekcja Remusa tuż przy jego miękkim członku działała na niego odstraszająco, ale wtedy Remus przerwał, żeby zapytać jeszcze raz

\- Okej?

Powiedz mu. Powiedz mu, że to nie jest okej.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Syriusz, a Remus przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Jego ręce zaczęły podróżować w dół i pocierać krocze Syriusza przez jego jeansy.

\- Drżysz, kochany – wyszeptał Remus odsuwając dłoń i marszcząc brwi. Syriusz zaczął panikować, bo to mogło być jego zgubą, wiec skupił się na tym ciepłym, trzepoczącym uczuciu wywołanym przez pieszczotliwe przezwisko użyte przez Remusa. Przewrócił go na plecy tak, że teraz Syriusz znalazł się na górze, co było dość proste, biorąc pod uwagę to jak chudy był Remus. Remus nadal jednak wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i złapał Syriusza za nadgarstki.

– Jesteś pewien, że jest okej?

Syriusz zmusił się żeby skinąć głową. Remus przyglądał mu się jeszcze dłuższą chwilę zanim go puścił. Próbując ukryć, jak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce, Syriusz rozpiął guzik w jeansach Remusa i powoli ściągnął je z niego. Remus wydał z siebie niski jęk, gdy Syriusz przelotnie dotknął jego twardego członka i jednym zwinnym ruchem ściągnął z niego jego bokserki a _on_ się uwolnił – dumny, porządny i znacznie większy niż spodziewał się tego Syriusz. Nie pozwolił sobie na przerwę, bo gdyby przerwał, mógłby nie zebrać się ponownie na odwagę żeby to zrobić. A wtedy Remus mógłby zrozumieć, że coś jest z nim nie tak i odejść, a on nie może odejść. Ale jeśli obciągnąłby Remusowi, mógłby trochę dłużej utrzymać swoją delikatną fasadę, bo może wtedy Remus nie będzie chciał się pieprzyć.

Dlatego wziął Remusa w usta. Remus sapnął ze zdziwienia zmieszanego z przyjemnością, jego plecy wygięły się. Syriusz złapał kościste biodra Remusa tak mocno, że był pewien, że zostaną po tym siniaki, ale Remusowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Z ust Remusa padło imię Syriusza przeplecione z łańcuchem przekleństw, modlitw i pochwał. Nogi Remusa zacisnęły się wokół Syriusza, a jego palce były wplecione we włosy Syriusza. Syriusz polizał główkę jego członka nim wziął go do ust, na tyle głęboko, na ile był w stanie.

Syriusz czuł się dziwnie oderwany od sytuacji. Widział otwarte w ekstazie usta Remusa, a zadowalanie Remusa w ten sposób właściwie było całkiem miłe, bo _Remusowi się to podobało_. A jednak on sam czuł się niekomfortowo, był nadal miękki i kompletnie nie miał nadziei na doświadczenie tego, w kierunku czego nieuchronnie zmierzał teraz Remus, sądząc po jego jękach. Jeszcze raz rozważył _czy to było okej_ i stwierdził, że mogłoby być, jeśli nie byłoby żadnych dalszych oczekiwań, i jeśli Remus nie dowiedziałby się, jak bardzo Syriusz był zepsuty, skoro nie był nawet w połowie twardy, widząc swojego ukochanego w stanie totalnego rozpadu.

Remus nagle złapał Syriusza za włosy, wykrzykując nieskładnie, jaki to Syriusz jest niesamowity, piękny, cudowny i to było ostrzeżenie – Remus zaczął szybciej oddychać, zesztywniał. Usta Syriusza błyskawicznie wypełniły się gęstym nasieniem _Remusa_ i Syriusz miał problemy z przełknięciem go. Remus westchnął imię Syriusza jakby było najpiękniejszym wyrazem na całym świecie i pociągnął Syriusza w górę by delikatnie go pocałować mamrocząc cały czas

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję.

Syriusz nie czuł się do końca dobrze, ale stwierdził, że tym razem mu się udało, że to jak bardzo jest zepsuty pozostanie jego słodką tajemnicą, Do czasu…

Ręka znalazła drogę do jego krocza, a on nadal był miękki. Remus odsunął się i uniósł brew.

\- Już doszedłeś? – zapytał, nadal trzymając Syriusza w bezpiecznym uścisku. Druga ręka niezręcznie zawisła w powietrzu tuż przy jego kroczu.

Zdradziło go te kilka sekund zawahania. W momencie kiedy jego umysł przetwarzał to, że Remus dał mu wymówkę, Remus zdołał dostrzec prawdę w oczach Syriusza i _zamarł_.

 _Remus go zostawi._

Przez pięć koszmarnie długich sekund nikt się nie odezwał. Syriusz patrzył, jak bursztynowe oczy Remusa rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, jak Remus momentalnie wytrzeźwiał, zerwał się z łóżka, nieporadnie wciągnął na siebie jeansy, nieustannie przepraszając.

\- Przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Myślałem, że wszystko było w porządku. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem. _Boże_ , tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Syriuszu. Przepraszam…

Jego głos się załamał. Syriusz nie mógł pojąć, co się dzieje, bo Remus powinien był już wyjść. Wcześniejsze doświadczenia mówiły mu, że oni zawsze odchodzili, gdy odkrywali, jak jest zepsuty albo, gdy się im opierał. Więc dlaczego Remus jeszcze go nie zostawił? Dlaczego nie był nawet zły, obrzydzony, albo zdziwiony? Dlaczego się tym tak przejmował? I _dlaczego_ on przepraszał?

\- Czy... czy mogę? – Remus niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Jego oczy nienaturalnie błyszczały, a z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać, że czuł się koszmarnie. Syriusz kiwnął głową, niepewny, czego Remus od niego chciał. Był tylko pewny, że był gotów mu to dać, jeśli miałoby to powstrzymać łzy gromadzące się w kącikach oczu Remusa. Remus pogładził policzek Syriusza, ponownie go przepraszając. Pogładził jego włosy i dotarł do jego karku. Syriusz w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, żeby zapytać szeptem:

\- C-co zrobiłem źle? Nie podobało ci się?

Remus gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze nosem.

\- O mój Boże, Syriuszu, nie. Boże, nie. Niczego nie zrobiłeś źle, ale ja tak. Powinienem był sprawdzić… Po prostu myślałem… Sam nawet nie wiem, co wtedy myślałem. Po prostu… Wszystko w porządku?

Przesunął ich w kierunku krawędzi łóżka, gdzie usiedli nie dotykając się. Ramiona Remusa opadły, a twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Syriusz był nadal _niesamowicie_ zdezorientowany. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Remus zachowywał się tak, jakby w jakiś sposób skrzywdził Syriusza. A przecież to _Syriusz_ był zepsuty.

\- Proszę, powiedz szczerze: czy wszystko jest w porządku?

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Remusa, bo nie mógł znieść taj nagłej rozłąki i powiedział

\- Tak. Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko jest dobrze.

Remus nie wyglądał na całkowicie przekonanego, ale wziął dłonie Syriusza w swoje, czule nimi kołysząc. I nagle dotarło do Syriusza, że przeprosiny Remusa są związane z tym jak on jest zepsuty i supeł na żołądku nieznacznie się rozluźnił, bo może był jeszcze w stanie to naprawić i Remus nie odejdzie.

\- Remusie – przerwał. Remus przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu… Ja po prostu, nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, ale jestem _zepsuty_. Nie działam tak jak trzeba, ale jest w porządku…

\- Nie.

Jedno słowo przekreśliło wszelkie nadzieje Syriusza. Nagle było mu trudno oddychać, jakby Remus zabrał całe powietrze z pokoju i miał z nim odejść, zostawiając Syriusza duszącego się, całkiem samego i…

\- Nie jesteś zepsuty, Syriuszu. Działasz dokładnie tak, jak trzeba. I nie jest w porządku, bo ty… - Remus zająknął się. – Bo zrobiłeś coś, czego nie chciałeś i to nie jest okej.

Powietrze gwałtownie powróciło do pokoju i Syriusz znowu mógł oddychać, bo Remus powiedział, że on nie jest zepsuty.

\- Myślałem… myślałem, że odejdziesz – wyszeptał, nie patrząc na Remusa. – Wszyscy inni odeszli.

Remus wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być warknięciem lub szlochaniem i mocno, niemal boleśnie, ścisnął dłoń Syriusza.

\- Nie zostawiłbym cię. Nigdy cię nie zostawię z tego powodu, chyba, że ty będziesz tego chciał.

\- Ale przecież chciałeś tego? – Syriusz czuł się, jakby brnął przez mgłę. Był tak blisko odpowiedzi, a jednak nie mógł jej znaleźć.

\- Chciałem – przyznał Remus. – Ale ty tego nie chciałeś.

\- I?

Remus zamknął oczy.

\- I przykro mi, że tak się stało. Było dobrze – dodał pospiesznie. – Ale nie powinieneś był się zmuszać do zrobienia tego, tylko po to, żeby mnie uszczęśliwić. Nie, jeśli było to twoim kosztem, Syriuszu. Tego nie chcę.

Syriusz zastanowił się, czy czasami nie śpi, bo to, co mówił Remus, brzmiało tak, jak w jego snach, kiedy byli szczęśliwi i wszystko było dobrze, i nie było żadnych durnych oczekiwań i, co najważniejsze, Remus nie przejmował się tym, że on był zepsuty.

Zatkało go i zajęło mu chwilę nim zauważył, że Remus zaczął płakać i znowu przepraszał.

\- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Jestem taki głupi. Myślałem, że też tego chciałeś. Inaczej bym to przerwał. Ja…

\- Przerwanie było opcją – powiedział do siebie Syriusz, ale Remus go usłyszał i zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej. Syriusz tez się rozpłakał, bo _przerwanie było opcją_. A Remus by został. Nikt inny wcześniej nie został.

I już po chwili Syriusz znalazł się w objęciach Remusa. Oboje płakali, gdy Syriusz, łkając, opowiadał jak wielu ludzi go porzuciło, bo nie chcieli przestać, kiedy Syriusz ich o to prosił. O dziewczynie, która zrobiła swoje założenia co do niego. O mężczyźnie, który chciał to na nim wymusić. Ramiona Remusa zacisnęły się mocniej wokół niego. Remus desperacko składał pełne miłości pocałunki na jego włosach, szepcząc jak było mu przykro, jak bardzo kochał Syriusza, i że nigdy nie pozwoli, by ponownie doszło do takiej sytuacji.

Po chwili Syriusz, wtulony w pierś Remusa, wymamrotał, że do pewnego stopnia było okej.

\- Podobało mi się uszczęśliwianie cię, Remusie. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem, nie było tak źle.

Ale Remus potrząsnął głową.

\- Sory, Syriuszu, po prostu… To musi być całkowicie okej. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś to sobie robił, dopóki nie będzie to całkowicie okej.

\- Może… może kiedyś.

\- Może – zgodził się z nim Remus. – Ale wiesz, że jeśli tak się nie stanie, to też będzie w porządku?

Syriusz skinął głową i Remus odetchnął. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Ale tym razem nie była to przykra cisza, było dobrze. Tym razem naprawdę _było_ dobrze.

Inna myśl przyszła do głowy Syriuszowi. Wyprostował się odrobinę, nadal pozostając blisko ciała Remusa.

\- Nie.. nie chcę, żebyś robił to mi. Nigdy. Nie potrzebuję tego… nigdy nie potrzebowałem. Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś odszedł. – Poczuł, jak Remus kiwnął głową i ponownie się zrelaksował.

\- Powstrzymałbyś mnie, Syriuszu? Gdybym chciał od ciebie czegoś więcej.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Chciał powiedzieć, że tak, ale nie mógł już kłamać Remusowi. Nie teraz, kiedy Remus wiedział już, że Syriusz jest zepsuty i mimo to go nie zostawił.

Remus wziął głęboki oddech i złapał Syriusza za podbródek, zadzierając go lekko, i zmuszając by spojrzał swoimi zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami w jego.

\- Syriuszu, powinieneś był powiedzieć o tym ludziom. Nie musisz robić rzeczy, których nie chcesz. Jesteś zbyt… Nie musisz udawać, że czujesz się z tym swobodnie. Nie musisz udawać, że jesteś zainteresowany seksem, jeśli nie jesteś. I to jest w porządku. Nawet gdybym wiedział i tak bym się w tobie zakochał. Po prostu… nie dopuściłbym do tego... – zamilkł gestykulując bezradnie.

Syriusz przez chwilę rozważył to, co powiedział Remus. Czuł się tak, jakby wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał, się ziściło, jakby kawałki układanki trafiły na swoje miejsce. I to było niemal zbyt dobre by było prawdą. Ale ufał Remusowi. Był pewien, że Remus nie skłamałby w takiej sprawie. Więc w końcu skinął głową.

\- Przepraszam. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć. Myślę, że po prostu naprawdę chciałem, żeby było ci dobrze. Zasłużyłeś na to.

\- _Było_ dobrze, Syriuszu. Ale nie chodzi tylko o mnie, ty też na to zasługujesz. Tu musi chodzić o nas obu. Oboje musimy czuć się swobodnie. Musisz to zrozumieć.

Syriusz znowu potrzebował chwili, by przetworzyć to, co powiedział Remus.

\- Nikt wcześniej nie powiedział mi czegoś takiego. Myślałem, że ludzie tego oczekują. I tak jakby miałem nadzieję, że nie zauważysz.

\- Ale zauważyłem – odpowiedział cicho Remus.

\- Tak – Syriusz oblizał usta. – Czy my… Czy może mógłbym cię pocałować?

\- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz – odpowiedział Remus. Ale tym razem to było co innego. Wcześniej Syriusz czuł presję oczekiwań, bał się, że Remus go zostawi. Ale teraz było okej.

\- Chcę tego. Naprawdę lubię się z tobą całować – odpowiedział, rumieniąc się. Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się znajome ciepło. Tylko, ze tym razem było znacznie lepiej, bo nie było już tajemnic.

Więc zaczęli się całować.

Pocałunek był subtelny i delikatny – dokładnie taki, jaki Syriusz uwielbiał. Taki, który sprawiał, że Syriusz czuł się doceniany, bezpieczny i czuł ciepło w sercu. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Syriusz przez chwilę oddychał raptownie, po czym zarzucił ramiona na szyję Remusa, przewracając go na łóżko. Leżeli tak, Syriusz z głową na klatce piersiowej Remusa, ich ręce i nogi tworzyły plątaninę, i wszystko było dobrze. Kiedy Remus zaczął mówić, Syriusz czuł ruch powietrza w jego piersi i uwielbiał to uczucie. Pomyślał, że może kocha Remusa. I ta myśl wcale nie wydawała mu się przerażająca, ani zła. Właściwie wydawało się to całkiem doskonałe.

\- Syriuszu, kto ci powiedział, że musisz udawać?

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nikt, po prostu… to wydawało się logiczne? Że jeśli będę udawał, że jestem normalny i będę chciał tego wystarczająco mocno, to może któregoś dnia stanie się to prawdą.

Remus westchnął.

\- Jesteś normalny, Syriuszu. Aseksualizm nie sprawia, że jesteś nienormalny, ani zepsuty, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Jesteś po prostu inny.

\- Aseksualizm?

\- Tak.

\- Ja nie… Co to jest?

\- Ty… nigdy tego nie sprawdziłeś?

\- …Nie?

Remus nieznacznie uniósł się na łokciach, a głowa Syriusza osunęła się lekko w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Promienie światła, które nie były w pełni ani światłem wschodzącego słońca, ani blaskiem księżyca, padały na twarz Remusa i sprawiały, że wyglądał pięknie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale pięknego.

\- To, co mówiłeś, mniej więcej pasuje do opisu – powiedział Remus i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. – Oczywiście, to jest w porządku. Mam aseksualną przyjaciółkę: Alice Longbottom. Jest szczęśliwą mężatką. Ona i jej partner Frank, robią tylko to, z czym oboje czują się dobrze.

Są inni. Nie jest sam. Ta wiadomość sprawiła, że ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Ona też nie lubi seksu?

Remus zawahał się.

\- Uh, to nie jest takie proste. Istnieje jakby… skala. Niektórzy aseksualiści lubią się tylko przytulać i to jest okej. Niektórzy się też całują i to też jest okej. Niektórzy idą trochę dalej. Na przykład Alice i Frank czasami uprawiają seks i tak dalej, ale robią tylko to, z czym oboje czują się dobrze. I to też jest okej. Nie ma dobrego albo złego sposobu, żeby być aseksualistą. Sam nie wiem, Syriuszu, ale to brzmi tak jakbyś ty.. i ja… ty płaczesz – w jego pełnym zadumy głosie nagle rozbrzmiały nuty zaniepokojenia. – Co się stało, kochany?

\- Nie jestem _zepsuty_.

\- Oh, Syriuszu.

Syriusz promienieje przez łzy, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje się cały. I to nie dlatego, że ktoś próbował go naprawić. Ani nie dlatego, że próbował być kimś, kim nie jest. Ani nie dlatego, że zobaczył światełko na końcu tunelu. Ale dlatego, że zawsze był całością – nigdy nie był zepsuty. Był po prostu inny. I nikt przed Remusem mu tego nie powiedział.

 _Remus_.

Przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Pocałunek był delikatny i wolny od oczekiwań. I to było w porządku. Było bardziej niż w porządku – było wszystkim. I to właśnie powiedział Remusowi, a Remus uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie. Kiedy w końcu zasnęli, było już dobrze po wschodzie słońca. Ale byli w swoich objęciach i byli szczęśliwi i zrelaksowani, i było dobrze.

Kiedy się obudził, Remusa już nie było. I przez jeden, okropny moment Syriusz myślał, że to wszystko było kłamstwem.

Ale wtedy poczuł zapach naleśników. Doczłapał się do kuchni, gdzie Remus ubijał jeszcze więcej ciasta, balansując laptopa na kolanie. Pochłonęli naleśniki (Syriusz z bekonem i syropem klonowym, a Remus z ogromną ilością sosu czekoladowego), a Remus pokazywał Syriuszowi kolejne strony z informacjami o aseksualności i mówił mu o znajomych, którzy są tacy _jak Syriusz_. Obiecał przedstawić Syriuszowi Alice („Pokochasz ją, Syriuszu. Jest totalnym nerdem"). Przeczytali setki cytatów i historii, teorii o aseksualności Doktora, dopóki Syriuszowi nie zaczęło kręcić się w głowie od nadmiaru informacji. Nigdy jednak nie był bardziej pewien, że _nie_ jest zepsuty.

I Remus z nim został. Został, kiedy Syriusz powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie gotowy na seks. Został, kiedy Syriusz powiedział o tym, co odkrył Jamesowi, a James źle to zrozumiał i przyłożył Remusowi tak mocno, że złamał mu nos. Remus tylko uśmiechnął się przez krew spływającą mu z nosa i powiedział jak bardzo był z niego dumny. Został, kiedy brali razem prysznic i Syriusz był nagi i miękki, a Remus tylko mówił mu, że jest piękny i czy mógłby mu, proszę, podać szampon? Został, kiedy obudził się twardy, a Syriusz aż zesztywniał z dyskomfortu, jaki odczuwał, wyśliznął się tylko do łazienki i wrócił po chwili, by utulić Syriusza do snu.

Remus miał rację co do Alice. Syriusz ją naprawdę uwielbiał. Dziewczyna tak niesamowicie cosplayowała Marthę, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, że Syriuszowi aż odebrało mowę.

Remus został i stał się niezmienną częścią życia Syriusza. Znacznie mniej samotnego życia. Radzili sobie, tak dobrze, jak umieli. Wiadomo, były wzloty i upadki. Ale Remus nigdy nie naciskał, nawet, gdy Syriusz sam zbyt mocno próbował naginać swoje granice. Ale to i tak było w porządku, bo Remus znał Syriusza lepiej niż on sam i potrafił go rozgryźć. I nigdy nie pozwolił mu zrobić czegoś, z czym Syriusz nie czuł się do końca dobrze.

Remus nie sądził, że był zepsuty; Syriusz też tak nie sądził. Remus nie próbował go naprawić, bo nie było nic, co trzeba by było naprawić,

Remus go kochał, a on kochał Remusa.

I wszystko było dobrze.


End file.
